


The Westerosi

by Sansa__Stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa__Stark/pseuds/Sansa__Stark
Summary: In a world where ambitions soar and business is family, family is everything.Everyone is trying to manoeuvre in this, fighting against the lies, scandal, plotting and schemes in this game for ultimate power.The stakes are high and a single mistake can cost them.Sansa doesn't make mistakes, until she starts falling for her Step-brother and he tries to put as much distance between them for he is weak against her charms.Nothing is endgame.





	1. Stains

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a full blown series with regular updates if you guys like it, most of the relationships in tags are minor,  
> Sorry if those looking for their ship landed upon this. I forgot to add minor or background and I shall change it later.
> 
> This is modern Westeros with business and political families, animosity, industrial espionage, scandal, incest and all things GOT. This trope is obviously already been written and has been inspired by my recent obsession with Fallon Carrington and my huge girl crush on Sansa. 
> 
> Any and all recommendations are welcome. Work is not Beta'd.  
> I am trying guys be nice.  
> Love you Jonsa shippers who keep me hooked.
> 
> Join me in this journey, I dont know where it will go even though i have a fair idea its still pretty vague.

JON

“I’d reconsider if I were you, Jon, I mean for someone without the Stark name what you’re being offered is not bad, go head the Asia Pacific arm of Stark Winter, it’ll make sense, you’ll be far from here, so mum won’t be so insufferable because of your presence and the rest of them can be placated.” She tosses her perfectly blow-dried firelight hair and appraises him with nonchalance. “Why you would choose to go off and join the army over heading our fathers company is beyond unfathomable.”

He huffs, already irritated by the drink she spilled on him and having her barging into his room unannounced acting like she owns the place as Sansa did with most things, didn’t help. “Sansa I am not in the mood for your advice, don’t you have someone to bully, gossip with?” He looks at her as though deeply contemplating, “or anything just as frivolous.” She smirks at that, “Sarcasm doesn’t suit you Snow, you look positively idiotic trying to offend me,” she saunters over to him and drags her slender fingers across his stained dress shirt. She looks into his stormy eyes and leans in squinting as if intoxicated. “It’s a pity, it was a smart shirt, if only that hideous bitch Ygritte didn’t have her paws all over it, it would’ve stayed white all throughout brunch.”

He sighs and shakes his head, holding both her wrists in his hands half dragging her to the closest wall, he almost flings her against it, and presses himself to her, and “must you be such an infuriating bitch always?” He pins her hands to the wall and leans in close biting hard on her earlobe, making her hiss in pleasure. “Isn’t it enough you have me wrapped around your manicured fingers in private, you want to stake your claim in front of others too?” she nods slightly breathless, lips parted as he licks behind her lobe and down her neck. “How depraved do you want people to think you are, vying for you bastard brothers attention at all times,” he keeps up his ministrations, nibbling and licking along her exposed collar bone, she hums contentedly and tries to grind against him. “Well Sansa”, he lets go of her abruptly, “I don’t see what your problem with Ygritte is, she is a fine woman if you ask me.” He starts walking towards his dresser leaving her flustered and wanting.

 

“JON”! she yells frustrated as he is unbuttons his shirt and smirks at her petulant behaviour, he looks in the mirror to where she is still plastered to the wall and winks at her, “later sweets, I have another red headed beauty waiting on me downstairs.” “Fine” she pushes herself off the wall, “you can snack on junk all you want, you’ll need a proper meal soon enough, that crap won’t keep you satisfied” she explains as she struts to the front door that was banged shut on her way in but before she can turn the knob, Jon grabs her by the waist and studies her in earnest, earning a glare in return, “Let it not be said Jon Snow looked idiotic while he managed to offend the uppity Ms Stark.” She broke into a grin one he rarely was graced by, he couldn’t help follow suit. “You Snow will have your comeuppance” she says freeing herself of his grip to point at him. He shakes his head, still smiling, for their banter never truly ends until she has the last word, she leaves him to his task and more so to mingle with her crows as she calls it.

Jon still had trouble accepting his current relation with Sansa, playing these vile games. He likes to think of himself as smart, honourable and ethical, yet when his manipulative, hot half-sister comes around it’s as though her madness is contagious, her games thrill him, he feels drawn to them, and the things he wants to do to her are best left unsaid. So he claims he indulges her whims and fancies, because the first time she snuck into his bed on her 18th birthday and took him in her hand, he was too tired after his physically draining Trek and horny to figure out it was not the children’s nanny Ros, she had paid him nightly visits until Sansa stopped all that and had her fired. He tried to get her to blow him, until Sansa squealed in drunken stupor that she’d never put her mouth on his bastard cock, he was so shaken when he heard her voice, he tried to stop hit all but she was insistent and he was half hearted in his attempts, this ultimately led to his release in her soft waiting hands and as horrified as he was, surely he had not received a better hand job or maybe he just reacted well to her long artful fingers. 

He yelled at her after he came to his senses which was obviously a stupid thing to do and she just cried, for the first time ever or at least of what he had seen, about how she was sorry for treating him like dirt and the guilt she felt for not being a good sister or just human as he’d put it, towards him all her life. He couldn’t help trying to comfort her and she fell asleep in his bed wrapped around him, waking him up with sloppy kisses to his torso. “Mmm, Jon I’ve been waiting to lick your abs for a while now,” she had whined as she peered up at him seductively, sticking out her tongue and dragging it across the length of his abdomen”. “What the fuck Sansa”, he knew that she knew he liked it and that’s why it took him a beat to react. “Last night you were drunk and upset, that I get, what’s your excuse now?” He had demanded of her with misplaced anger, pushing her off harshly. She managed to land on her butt and just smiled coyly. “If we’re doing the blame game, you were not drunk or upset last night neither this morning, what is your excuse for letting your little sister touch you like that.” There was nothing he could say to defend himself so he all but kicked her out, but her games didn’t stop and he would give in sometimes just to leave her as needy and bothered as she left him.  
He always knew Sansa was sly, manipulative and dicey much like the man she had looked up to in her formative teenage years, that slimy Petyr Baelish, her aunt’s husband!  
That man was the worst influence on her and Ned or his step mother were never around to notice, how he was the reason behind Sansa turning into this version of herself, in their defence she pretended to be docile, sweet and a people pleaser around her family. Only he and Arya saw her true colours and Arya hated Sansa. He never hung around her often to care all that much, just as she avoided his presence to please her mother. Eventually he noticed her presence more acutely, especially how scantily clad she was, and the next second completely modest for family dinners and events. He knew she was playing at something, Arya had warned him as much, but her allure was instant.

Some sick part of him took pleasure hearing his haughty, proper half-sister who loved to demean him, mewl under his touch, it made him feel vindictive, he had her at his mercy, how wrong he was to think that and how sick. Jon still had trouble and let his guilt consume him oft times during their encounters, he learned long ago for Sansa it started out as some sick game just like it did for him, it still was sometimes.

It never went too far no matter how much she tried to seduce him into having sex; it was mostly them trying to get a rise out of the other, discerning who had the upper hand in this twisted tale. He still didn’t approve of how Sansa belittled the help or bullied Arya, but he warmed up to her for he was treated to glimpses of the girl she was without her manipulation and pretty words and many avatars. The real Sansa Stark, she was warm and caring, she liked to cuddle and would march up to his room and pull him to bed to sob/rant into his chest about how her mother never seemed to be content no matter what Sansa did and their father doted on Arya despite her wild troublemaking ways and she didn’t get half his pampering. She would never like to discuss them later, but he knew he was the only person privy to her real insecurities. So he gave her a free pass on most occasions. 

This of course had infuriated Arya to no end, because now Jon never joined her in ranting about Sansa and they seemed rather cordial in public.  
“Are you suddenly in love with her like everybody else, did Sansa’s bitch charm finally get to you, Lord knows she’s a little shit”. Jon yelled at Arya for saying that. He knew she wasn’t like that, or at least he liked to believe she was really the thoughtful, ambitious, sweet Sansa. 

The guilt, at harbouring such thoughts about Ned Stark’s pretty little debutante daughter never left him though; he had tried to stop it on countless occasions, to reason with her and more so himself, when he begged her to stop, “Sansa this is wrong and disgusting and you are better than this, we are better than this. We were not bought up to give into such base desires, this has got to stop we aren’t children.”  
“So you don’t deny you desire me, your base instincts want this, so you want this, then how dare you ask me to not”. As always she turned his words on him and his weak resolve, crumbling ethics gave way to more kisses, she got her way and he got his too, his good guy act never fooled her. He knew and she knew he was as depraved and wanton in his need for her.


	2. To Host is to Mingle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the second chapter, if anyone is reading this let me know. I don't mind writing just for myself, but I could use some constructive criticism or praise. 
> 
> A lot of the history, relations and tags will come up in the story and depending on the reaction this might turn into a 30 even 40 chapter fic. 
> 
> So should I cut it short or go full throttle with the drama and conspiracies and changing relationships. I promise at some point all the relationship tags will be mentioned if not shown.   
> Though there is some Jon/Ygritte, Jonerys and even Jansa, Saegon coming up. Much much later if I ever get there. So keep me on my fingers shippers. ;*

SANSA  
“Hi Ygritte, so nice of you to come, I thought after yours and Robbs highly publicised breakup you would never step foot in the Stark mansion, but you are truly.. dedicated to the cause I see.” She ducks appreciatively. “ You know Sansa, your brothers and family might not be able to see past this act, but I see right through you, so stop wasting my time and say what you really want to.” Sansa purses her lips and grimaces ever so slightly, taking Ygrittes hand as if they were the best of friends. “ One Stark dumped you so now you think you can try a swipe at the bastard Stark?” she squeezes the other girls hand tightly to show her displeasure all while graciously greeting the other guests around smiling brightly as she continues to walk, pausing for effect. “ I suggest you try elsewhere, because I am tired of seeing your face, Robb and Jon are very much not interested.’ Halting to take a champagne glass from one of the trays which she hands over to Ygritte. “You have fun now Sweetcheeks , this might me your last charity event here or ever.” Brushing past as Ygritte burns holes in her person with her defying glare, Sansa walks confidently, to where Ruobb is talking to the CEO of Lannister Energy Corp.

 

“Mr. Tywin Lannister, we are delighted to have you here and for your gracious donation to this cause, my father never stops talking about what an inspiration you are to him.” “Young Ms Stark, how courteous you are, I very much doubt your father says any such thing about me, but your words are welcome nonetheless, as is your beauty," he takes her hand and kisses the back of it, like some creepy old pervert. Robb bristles beside her and taker her arms in his. “It was Sansa’s idea to invest in 4 different charities, she single handedly organised this.” Her brother beams at her proud and protective. “You are much like your mother, Sansa, Jeoff keeps talking about how kind and compassionate you are.” She wanted to barf at that, for she didn’t hate anyone as much as Joffery Lannister, maybe Ramsey Bolton, but she smiled and thanked Tywin excusing herself to go mingle with others at the event, she had to keep re-establishing her presence and strengthen networking, Petyr drilled into her how important it was to shine in the public eye if one ever wanted  
to succeed in business. 

She didn’t however miss how Ygritte was once again despite her warning, flirting with Jon, that girl always eyed Jon, even when she was dating Robb and as much as Sansa loathe to admit it, it made her jealous, knowing deep down that she herself wasn’t Jon’s type and no matter how much he enjoyed her company and body, he would never settle for a girl like her. She could try to tether him to her, but he would eventually leave and do something stupid like date Ygritte Sand or join the army, for fucks sake he was already considering it. Probably didn’t see her as more than a distraction, good company and it was much the same for her until recently.  
She actually preferred just sitting with Jon and listening to him talk, watch him fence or chide her even, like some lovesick fool, rather than work on her business proposal, plot with Marge to have LannisFashion delisted or help her father with his upcoming political campaign.  
She knew she was falling for him, trying to fight it and alienate him didn’t work, he let her be and she broke first and ran straight into his strong corded arms.  
What a mess, Petyr always warned her how feelings got in the way of work, wanting to keep everything out of the way when it came to her ambitions considering she had a mighty long list at 20. Falling in love with the bastard brother was not on the list, there was a time she wouldn't spare Jon Snow a glance then one day when he threatened and almost beat Joffrey to a pulp on her behalf and Sansa started noticing him because she felt this sudden gnawing about treating him badly, he says it's guilt.  
She never hated him not really but was rather indifferent to his existence. Until she saw him grooming the horses in the summer heat without a shirt and her overworked hormonal teenage mind went bezerk. She knew it was wrong and sick, it would work against everything she really wanted and should anyone find out it could ruin both their reputations and take the Stark family name to hell. Only the Targaryens were allowed incest, there were so many instances with those power hungry madmen, by now it was considered normal to read about an incestuous relation in that family. Jon was just so easy to love, he was always so honest and what a dear boy, she felt protective of his naivety, how he always saw the good in most things. Ambition to him was helping the world be a better place and it's these stupid silly notions she couldn't afford to have that endeared him to her.  
\-------

"We will surely look into that gallery sponsorship, Daddy had been looking at new cultural causes to invest in and what's better than a 'stay woke' themed art gallery" she mock courtesies trying to cut short the conversation to be spared from his incessant talk on art with a cause and excuses herself to get a drink having buttered up that Dickon Tarly, . She felt like she'd been at this for hours but it was hardly midday.

"Must be exhausting sister, pretending to care about poor people, climate change, gun laws and orphans." Arya leans against a pillar judging Sansa's all white attire. " Don't be silly Arya, I do care about climate change and gun laws, orphans and poor people though just need to stop crying fowl and get on with life." She turns to grace Arya with a -I am superior to everyone- shrug. " You too actually, stop blaming me for all your insecurities, it's not my fault you are a manic beast and I am a Lady." at that Arya all but growls at her stomping off to where Jon is. Sansa tried to not be bothered by how he was using his special smile around Ygritte, that was only meant for her. "Ughh this bitch wants to get smacked". "Ygritte Sand?" Margaery once she follows her line of vision to where Arya and Jon are with that red headed beast.

"Thank god your other brother had the sense to break up with that trash, now he can keep his sights on me." Sansa squeezes her arm and winks. "Can't wait to have you in the family, though I'd suggest you make your move before that other charity case Talisa gets her shifty claws in my him, he does seem to have a soft spot for the helpless ones." She nods and clinks her glass with Sansa's, "I can be helpless, if I put in the effort, though Robb's eyes seem to follow exactly where they should," and as if on cue, he looks at them and gives Margaery a dazzling smile which she returns with more grace and innocence than she actually possesses. "Okay stop eye fucking my brother when you're with me." Sansa rolls her eyes and leads the away. "Why did you not come for the sleepover last Saturday Sans, everyone was asking, Marcy debuted the new lingerie from her mother's collection, Cersei Lannister may be a hateful shrew but she can do no wrong with fashion." They toasted to that and the impending fall of said fashion line. "Well I had business to take care of that night," she grins at Marge conspiratorially, "now you must excuse me my pretty, I have a bastard to save and a damsel to put in distress." Margaery laughed as she sips her champagne and cleared the way as Sansa fluffs her hair and walks towards Jon, who seemed to be getting too carried away with that wildling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> If y'all spot any grammatical errors let me know I try to proof read but I have very little patience and tend to skip and jump. 
> 
> If there is any aspect of this that doesn't make sense let me know I'll try to explain in further chapters.   
> Lots of love   
> Nina :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> and show meh some love okay guys?!


End file.
